The Class
by Cactys
Summary: Midnight teaches class 1-A ballroom dance! But first, they have to do some social exercises. Lots of fluff! Main ship is Bakudeku, but there's also some fluff for other ships like Seromina, Kamijiro, and more! Rated M for lemons.
1. The Conjuring

**yo. i'm back y'all! i'm gonna make more chapters for this soon**

Izuku was sitting in class, listening to Mr. Aizawa talk about competition between heroes. He was diligently taking notes when the school bell rang.

"You guys are going to be with Midnight for your next class, meet in the gymnasium," Mr. Aizawa said before walking out.

Class 1-A walked in a group to the gymnasium, chatting about what they thought the next class would be about. Nobody knew, but they decided that it would be eventful because it was in the gymnasium.

"Hey guys! Come in, come in!" Midnight seemed excited for the class to come.

Everyone shuffled in awkwardly, bumping into one another as they walked. They ended in a cluster in front of Midnight.

"Today, you guys will be learning ballroom dancing!" The girls seemed excited(except for Jirou, she didn't seem to happy about it), while the boys seemed nervous. "I will be pairing you up with classmates that you either get along well with, or ones that you have crushes on. Now, here are the pairings, Kaminari and Jirou, Hagakure and Ojiro, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, Sero and Ashido, Asui and Tokoyami, Ochako and Iida, Sato and Kirishima, Koda and Shoji, Aoyama and Mineta, and Bakugou and Midoriya."

The students broke out in chatter, finding their partners and talking about how surprised they were about the pairings.

"Guys, guys, quiet down." The students were immediately silent. "There are six girls in this class, and fourteen boys. So, twelve of you were put in heterosexual pairings, while eight of you were not. Now, I hope you like your classmates, because you will be sharing one large room to live in! We are donating your current rooms to citizens who need them. A villain just attacked the city, knocking down a small building. We are letting its residents stay in the dorms. All of your belongings have been packed and sent back to your homes."

Nobody said anything to this.

"Now then! Let's start, shall we?" The class grumbled in reply. "Today, we will be getting used to being up close and personal with your partner." Nobody said anything, but you could see all their eyes widen. She clapped twice. "Get with your partners! Now, now, quickly!"

Everyone got into their partnerships silently.

"Now, do as I say. Hold your partner's hands."

Midoriya was surprised when Bakugou made the first move. They turned towards each other, and met their hands lazily, letting them hang comfortably. _His hands are so warm,_ Izuku thought. He looked up to the explosive teen's eyes, but Bakugo refused to meet them. Instead he was looking at Izuku's chest. Izuku decided to look at Bakugo's neck.

"The boy, or in homosexual pairings, whoever is taller, put your hands on your partner's waist." Midnight was watching the awkward class in silence, smiling. She enjoyed seeing the tougher students acting awkward and uncomfortable, it was funny to her.

Bakugo let go of Izuku's hands and gently placed his hands on either side of the smaller boy's waist. Izuku's face turned a little pink, but he tried to keep his blushing under control. Bakugo's hands were strong but gentle, treating Izuku's soft waist as if it was porcelain. Izuku examined Bakugo's torso, admiring his large, strong chest and trailing down to his thin waist. His waist was lean but muscular, and he knew there were strong abs under his gray t-shirt. Bakugo was very good looking. It wasn't like Izuku had never looked at Bakugo's body before, but he had never been this close. He could tell Bakugou was looking at his eyes, noticing how he was examining his body.

"Now, girls and shorter partners, put one hand on you partner's shoulder, and the other on their chest."  
Izuku did as he was told, resting his scarred hands in the specified places. He liked the feel of Bakugo's chest. Bakugo practically radiated heat. He loved the warmth.

"You know what, just stop. Stop." Everyone let go of their partners, confused. Except Bakugou. Bakugo's expression never changed. "Sit on the floor."  
The class sat on the floor. "Aoyama and Mineta already have classes to go to right now. I forgot. My bad. You may go." They left in silence, grabbing their bags as they went. When the door closed, she spoke again. "To get closer to your partners, we will devote the entirety of today to doing things to get closer, both physically and emotionally. Right now, we will be watching a movie and you all will cuddle. You must cuddle, or at least sit close to your partner."

Time skip, kinda? Whatever now they're in the movie room

"We're watching The Conjuring?!" Jirou exclaimed. Everyone knew she hated horror movies.

"Yeah, I don't like horror movies either," Izuku said. A couple of people nodded in agreement.

"That's okay, I'll protect you _babe._ " Kaminari said, sneering. Jirou promptly slapped him.

"You were asking for that one, bro." Mina said, wrapping and arm around Sero. Sero's face turned red as he smiled awkwardly.

"Has anyone ever watched this?" Izuku said. Mina, Koda and Bakugou nodded.

"I actually really like horror movies." Koda said quietly. People looked at him in astonishment, not just at the fact that the shy, quiet fidgety student liked horror movies, but also that he spoke. Koda only ever spoke when he was using his quirk.

"I was not expecting you to like horror movies!" Mina exclaimed. Koda just smiled sweetly.

"Whatever, it's starting, be quiet!" Kirishima said excitedly, hugging his blanket.(A/N everyone has a blanket btw)

Everyone got quiet while the opening song played. It was an eerie series of low notes, probably played on a bass.

Only a few minutes in, Izuku fell asleep. He was wrapped up in his blanket, which was actually quite cute. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, so nobody noticed Bakugou cuddle up with him. He brought the sleeping boy onto his lap, embracing him completely. Izuku turned so that he was hugging Bakugou, one leg on either side of the explosive boy's waist. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Bakugo's neck, breathing in his sweet caramel scent and savoring his warmth. Bakugo brought the blanket up over both of their heads, letting himself fall asleep. Izuku wrapped his arms around Bakugo's neck while Bakugou embraced him, resting his arms on his lower back. In only a few minutes, both of them fell unconscious.

While the credits rolled, the students looked at each other, excitement in their eyes as they thought about the movie.  
"That was so good!" Kaminari said. He still had his arm wrapped around Jirou, who looked pretty distressed.

"What'd you think, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked, looking towards where the blonde was sitting when the movie started, only to see a lumpy mound, which was Bakugou under the blanket. Kirishima shushed everyone before silently creeping over to the blanket. He put one hand on the edge and waited for a moment, to see if the boy was awake. Surely he would at least move if he noticed, but the mound stayed still, spare for the slow rise and fall of the occupant's breathing.

He removed the beige blanket slowly to reveal Bakugo's head. His mouth hung open a bit, and his face was completely relaxed. _He's cute when he's sleeping,_ everyone thought simultaneously. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, a detail that wouldn't be seen from farther than a foot away, but Kirishima saw it. It made him smile, if only a little. Taking into account that Bakugou remained asleep, he carefully continued to remove the cover. Slowly, a green head of hair was made visible, lying completely limp on Bakugo's chest, near his shoulder. Izuku's mouth was slightly agape, similar to Bakugo, his right cheek squished against himself, creating a pudgy, childish appearance. His freckles were prominent as ever, dotting his slightly pink cheeks. As Kirishima removed the blanket entirely, the entire class stared in awe at what they thought would never be able to happen. Izuku was lying with his chest on Bakugo's, sitting on his lap. He was hugging the blonde, like he was one of his All Might stuffed toys. Bakugo's right arm was on Izuku's lower back, as if protecting him or holding him close, while his left was on Izuku's head. Bakugo was petting Izuku's head to help him fall asleep.

"Th-they're hugging?!" Kaminari exclaimed in a whisper, careful not to disturb the pair. Kirishima had his phone out, taking pictures of every angle. Izuku shifted, pouting, as if reacting to the sudden burst of cool air. He hugged Bakugo tighter, burying his face into the blonde's chest. Bakugo grabbed the blanket, which was still touching his hand, and pulled it over Izuku's body, noticing the gesture the smaller boy made. His eyes were only open a little, and he didn't even notice the whole class looking at him. Before he settled back into slumber, he brushed Izuku's hair back to reveal his forehead, and planted a quick kiss. Izuku burrowed his face deeper into his chest, as if trying to find his heartbeat. Bakugo's lips curled up into a tiny, content smile and then tilted his head back and was asleep. Nobody dared to wake him, but they had to go to their next class. They assumed he would be less mad if Izuku himself woke him up, so Ochako lightly nudged him and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Everyone looked away while Izuku did his work.

He nudged his forehead tiredly against Bakugo's chin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Bakugo's eyes opened a crack. He looked at the Izuku's tired face.

"We gotta get up…" Izuku said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He put his hand on Bakugo's chest to hoist himself up off the boy. Bakugo contemplated pulling Izuku back down, but the entire class was here. He couldn't be lovey-dovey in front of an audience.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, it really helps. I'll update soon, so keep 'in touch'!**

 **~cactys.**


	2. Mathematics

**I'm back. A bunch happens in this one, be prepared.**

Today's class had been great. Midnight hadn't really had much planned after the closeness exercise, so she let them go early. Most of the students in 1-A went back to the dorms to get a head start on homework, but Izuku went to a nearby park to think. He needed air after today.

Walking through the cherry blossoms with his hands in his pockets, Izuku began to think.

 _Why him?_ Bakugo had bullied Izuku since his quirk developed, but stopped after the incident with the sludge villain. He thought back to that incident.

He genuinely felt like breaking down, but decided to wait until he got home. All Might, his idol, had just saved him from a villain, and then had told him that he couldn't become a hero. He was devastated. He had been clinging to the smallest bit of hope that a quirkless kid like him could become a hero, and his idol had just taken it away from him. He had nothing to look forward to.

He continued to sulk on his usual path home, until the sound of distant screams brought him back to reality. Excitement pulsed through his veins for a split second; he could see the pros in action! Then he remembered All Might's words.

Izuku only took notes on heroes so he could use their techniques when he was a hero, but now that that dream was crushed he didn't see any purpose in having them. He walked by the street of the crime, looking over what was happening.

It was truly a pitiful sight of the pro heroes. Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and some others- he no longer cared who they were- were standing helplessly on the sides, frantically watching a villain assault a person.

Suddenly, recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. That was the same villain that had attacked _him_. When he had clung to All Might, the bottles containing the green sludge must have fallen out of All Might's pockets. All Might hadn't noticed because _he_ was being a distraction. The villain was attacking an innocent person because _he_ had been selfish. This was _his_ fault, so _he_ had to fix it. Even if it killed him.

Because _his_ actions could kill this person. Running on pure adrenaline, he sprinted to the scene, taking in what was happening. The sludge villain was attacking someone who looked around his age, with blonde hair and- the same school uniform? As he looked closer, he saw his classmate, childhood friend, and bully, sludge endlessly flowing into his mouth, as it had earlier with Izuku. He knew what Bakugou was going through, and knew the horrible pain he was feeling. His body acting on its own, Izuku ran as fast as he could at the villain, ignoring the pros telling him to stop. He flung his bright yellow backpack at the villain's eye, knowing that was the only solid part of him. The villain reacted by backing away, if only slightly, and fixing his attention onto Izuku. He hadn't planned at all, and now Izuku stood still, staring at the villain in horror. Bakugou was staring at him too. Knowing there was nothing else to do, he resorted to uselessly clawing at the villain's 'body'.

"What are you doing?!" Bakugou yelled, coughing.

Izuku looked at him, tears welling up, and smiled as brightly as he could muster. "You looked like you needed saving!"

The look Bakugou gave him stumped him to this day. It was a mix of pain, relief, fear, and worry. Worry. Though it was barely there, the worry in Bakugou's eyes was by far the most memorable part of that day.

 _Why would he have worried about me?_ Izuku stopped by a small wooden bench by a cherry blossom sapling with only three small pink flowers. It looked so puny next to the grand cherry blossoms, overflowing with large flowers, and yet so beautiful.

Izuku sat down on the bench, getting his notebook out of his bag. He looked at the burned and frayed cover, 'No. 13' written in his sloppy scrawl, though it was smudged and faded. He thought of Bakugou. _He did this, he ruined this, so why do I treasure it so much?_ He thought.

He opened it to a fresh page, though the edges of it were blackened. It was the page following All Might's autograph. He got out a black ball point pen, and thought about what to write.

 _I care about him, more than anyone else. But why?_ After pondering for a couple of minutes, tapping the back of his pen on the page, he thought of something to write.

On the top line, he wrote 'reasons I care about Kacchan'. He continued to write bullet points, each on their own line. Though the title was for the reasons he cared, he knew he would just write things he noticed about his childhood friend.

-His hair is spiky, but soft to the touch.

-He seems tough on the outside, but likes cuddling.

-His eyes get softer when I look into them.

-His jawline is soft yet prominent at the same time. (how?)

-His hands are calloused.

-He sleeps curled up in a ball.

-He likes dogs.

-His voice is really soothing when he talks quietly.

-He would do anything to save someone he cares about.

-His left eye does that weird thing when he displays emotion.

-His teeth are really white.

-When he smiles genuinely, it's always when he's talking about me.

-His real smile is cute.

-His arms are very strong. (it's really nice to be held in them.)

-His eyes have a slight orange and pink hue. (I could get lost in them forever)

-His chest was nice to lie on.

-My head fits perfectly against his collarbone.

-Though he'll never admit it, he cares about my wellbeing.

He pressed his pen to his lips before crossing out the "care about" in the title and replacing it with "love". 'Reasons I love Kacchan' was now written. Izuku nodded to himself, _that's more accurate._

-His lips look really soft.

Izuku closed his notebook and put it and the pen into his bag before zipping it back up. He hurried back to the dorms, noticing it was getting dark.

On his walk back, he passed by a street similar to the one the sludge incident took place at. He thought about Bakugou's expression again. There was another emotion there, the wrinkle under his left eye was prominent. Pain, fear, relief, worry, and something else. After a minute of being lost in thought, he settled for obliviousness.

When he got to the dorm, the lobby was bustling. Mina, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima were on the floor talking, all leaning on each other. Most of the other girls were absent, except for Yaoyorozu, who was showing her little doll bombs to Todoroki. Koda was feeding Tokoyami's Dark Shadow apples, and Bakugou was sitting alone at a table away from everyone, studying. His brow was furrowed and he was holding up his head with his hand to his forehead. He was stumped. Izuku walked over to his table and looked over his shoulder at the work he was doing. Mathematics homework. Izuku had finished that in the time he was given at the end of class; mathematics came easy to him.

"Want me to help you with it?" Izuku suggested. Bakugou flinched, not knowing he was there.

Bakugou just grunted and got up, but Izuku knew that was a yes. He followed the explosive blonde to his room. Kirishima whistled at Bakugou as he saw him leave with Izuku, and Bakugou shot him a deathly glare before he turned the corner. Izuku giggled quietly at the gesture.

The walk to Bakugou's room was silent. Once they got there, Bakugou sat on his bed and put his homework on a book so he could write. Izuku sat down next to him after closing the door. In fifteen minutes Izuku had cleared up the problem he was having.

"You have to carry the one. Good." He gestured to his notebook, where he had dedicated the page right after the "Reasons I love Kacchan" to fixing Bakugou's problem. The page was filled with detailed instructions on algorithms.

Bakugou circled the answer and put his finished homework next to him. Izuku closed his notebook and put it back in his bag. The two just sat on his bed, looking at the wall. Bakugou moved his hand over Izuku's, not saying anything. Izuku just smiled. _Kacchan, I love your calluses._

Bakugou looked at him like he grew a third arm. Suddenly Izuku realized he had said that aloud.

"OhmygodI'msosorrypleaseforgivemmph!" Izuku was cut off by Bakugou's soft lips. _They're softer than they look_ , he noted. After a second, Izuku kissed him back. Bakugou broke the kiss, much to Izuku's dismay.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"No, have you?"

"No. I only kind of know what I'm doing because that guy with the wings from junior high had some books on it, if you know what I mean."

"O-okay," Izuku said, unable to make eye contact. "You lead then."

"Yeah, one second." Bakugou got up off the bed and walked to his desk. He straightened a stack of papers, then turned back to Izuku. "It was bothering me."

Izuku chuckled. "You fuss over the weirdest things, Kacchan."  
"Yeah, whatever, nerd." Bakugou pushed Izuku's shoulders back, making him lie on his back. He then proceeded to kissing him. He held Izuku's wrists and put one knee on the bed to hold himself up. He prodded Izuku's bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entrance, and Izuku immediately granted it. Bakugou explored every part of Izuku's mouth with his tongue, and Izuku explored his a little too. Bakugou let go of Izuku's wrists to give himself better mobility, and Izuku took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Bakugou's neck.

Izuku breathed heavily between kisses. Bakugou tasted sweet, like caramel. _Must be the nitroglycerin._

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Bakugou and Izuku immediately stop kissing and looked at the door.

"Bakubro?" Kirishima was the one knocking. Bakugou reluctantly got up off of Izuku, kissing his nose before he did. Izuku giggled cutely, and Bakugou smiled. Izuku sat up as Bakugou went and answered the door. Kirishima was there in an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Hey bro I had something to- oh hey Midoriya! You're good at math right? I had trouble with the problem with the algorithms, can you help me out?" Kirishima was now completely ignoring Bakugou.

"Uh, yeah! I have to go right now, but I've got detailed instructions on how to do it. Here," Izuku got his notebook back out of his bag and ripped out the page of notes quickly, not realizing he looked like a blushing mess, his lips wet. He folded it into quarters and handed it to Kirishima before swinging his backpack onto his back and leaving. "Bye Kacchan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said.

"Well uh, that was actually why I came here, so I'll go. Bye bro!" Bakugou waved and shut his door.

Izuku basically ran back to his dorm, needing to think about this whole thing. When he got there, he quickly unlocked the door and got out his notebook. He closed the door behind him and got a pen, needing desperately to write this all down. He refused to allow himself to forget even a little bit of it.

He decided to just continue the list he had started earlier so he flipped to the page. There was a page ripped out, then a page of notes on algorithms. Izuku's eyes widened in realization. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ He immediately got up off the bed and took his notebook with him.

He sprinted to Kirishima's room in record time, getting across the building in less than five seconds. He basically pounded down the door with his fist.

"Kirishima? Kirishima, Kirishima! Hello? Please open the door. Kirishima, I've made a mis-" the door opened. "-take… Hey. Here's the math sheet, did you read the one I gave you yet?" Izuku handed him the sheet, desperation in his green eyes.

"Yeah. Can we talk for a bit?" Kirishima said, gesturing to his room.

"Sure." Izuku seemed dejected as he walked into Kirishima's room. "Did you read all of it?"

"Yep. It was pretty sweet."

Izuku buried his face in his hands. "Ugh, nobody was supposed to read that."

"I knew that after I read it. But can we talk about it?"  
"No harm in it," Izuku removed one hand, as if to say 'I've got nothing to lose now.'

"So you really like him, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

Izuku hesitated before answering. "Yeah."

"Ooh! When?"

"Today."

"Ooh! What time? Where? How was it?"

"In his room, ten minutes ago."

"Shit. I interrupted, didn't I?"

"It's fine. We shouldn't have gone that far anyway for a first."

"How far did you go?"

"Tongues."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say something different. I've gone farther."

This peaked Izuku's interest. "With who?"

"Mina."

"Ooh! I would've never guessed!"

"Yeah. I think Sero likes her too. He doesn't know we're together. Actually, I think you're the only person who knows about our relationship."

"I'm honored."

Kirishima laughed. "So, was it as good as you thought it would be?"

"Better."

"Really!"  
"Yeah, he's a great kisser. I mean, I have no experience in that area but-"

"That was your first kiss?!"  
"Yeah."

"Dude! I thought you were together with Uraraka!"

"Uraraka?! No, she's just my friend!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I can see how people can be confused, though."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, how far did you go with Mina?"  
"We've fucked."

"Oh! Well, okay, wasn't expecting that. When?"

"Last month, when most people were home with their families."

"Huh. Smart."

"Yeah, we didn't want anyone hearing us, ha!"

"Hey can you tell me something honestly?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you think I'm a top or a bottom?"

"With Bakugou, you're a bottom, definitely."

"How would that work?"

"Anal."

"What's that?"

"Oh my god, you're so pure and innocent."

"What does it mean?"

"It means through the ass."

"Whaaaat?!" Izuku quieted down to a whisper. "Do you think it'll hurt?"

"I don't know."

Izuku got quiet, his lips forming a cute pout. After a couple of seconds, he looked back at Kirishima. "I'm nervous, but I want to do it with him."  
"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it's gonna happen sometime, so I want it to be with him."

"That's nice."

"You think?"  
"Yeah! You're really in love with him, I think it's sweet."

"Do you think he loves me too?"

"Based on what you wrote, yeah."

Izuku smiled to himself. _So Kacchan loves me too._

"You're so cute when you think about him."

Izuku lit up. "You think so?"

"Yeah, Bakugou's a lucky dude."  
"Ha. Well, I gotta go. Um, can you not tell anyone about this whole thing?" Izuku picked up his notebook and got up.

"I've gotcha covered, bro. Can you not tell anyone about me and Mina, though?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Izuku walked at a leisurely through the narrow hallway. _I'll do it tomorrow. I'll go all the way with him._

 **Thanks for reading! Would you mind if i made this a lemon? Leave a review! C'ya.**

 **~cactys**


	3. The Note

Short update this time, fuck you i dont want to finish this

In his room, Izuku was visibly anxious, itching to see Bakugou again. Not to kiss him furiously, but to talk, though the former would be nice. He recounted the events of last night. _His tongue was in my mouth, it tasted sweet. Like caramel. Kirishima now knows about our relationship. Kirishima has a relationship with Mina, but I won't tell anyone. Kirishima is now kind of my best friend, he's easy to talk to._ He found himself writing all of this down in his notebook, on the page after the All Might signature, considering the list and the math homework were ripped out.

 _Actually, I'll continue that list._ Izuku copied everything that was on the list into his notebook. Once he had copied everything, he crumpled up the list and threw it away. _Wouldn't want anyone seeing this_.

On second thought, he picked it up out of the trash can under his desk and folded it small before putting it in the very back of his drawer.

He turned his attention back to the new list. He added some bullet points.

-His back feels very strong. (I love the feeling of his muscles.)

-When he's kissing me, he's very considerate. (he asked permission before he did anything, like putting his tongue in my mouth.)

-His tongue is unbelievably soft.

-His mouth tastes like caramel.

-When he's kissing me, his eyes narrow, as if to say "you're mine now."

-He's warm. (when his body was craned over mine, I could feel his heat. He was like six inches away still.)

-He's hot. (He looks so masculine when he kisses me.)

-His canines are sharp. (when i had my tongue in his mouth i could feel them.)

-His calloused hands.

-He's rough, but very gentle at the same time.

-His lips are softer than I imagined.

Looking at the time, Izuku set his pen down and closed his notebook. He got up and brushed his teeth, thinking of Bakugou's. He got dressed, thinking of Bakugou getting undressed. Of Bakugou getting them both undressed. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what it would be like if it was Bakugou's hand. It's safe to say that Izuku's mind was completely blocked up with Bakugou.

Before he knew it, Izuku was at his desk at school. The morning classes passed by without Izuku paying any attention. Lunch break couldn't have arrived fast enough for Izuku. He rushed out of the classroom, avoiding conversation. He got a bowl of rice and practically shoved it down his throat. It only took him two minutes from leaving the classroom to being finished with his food.

Knowing Bakugou stops by his locker ten minutes after class ends, he quickly went to Bakugou's locker and slipped a note inside. The note read 'Hey Kacchan! Could you meet me after school? I want to talk to you about something.' He left quickly, knowing Bakugou would see it in a few minutes. He was practically trembling with apprehension when school ended.

Mr. Aizawa asked him to clean the classroom today once school ended, so Izuku got the mops and everything from the closet. _It's getting dark out already, I'll make this quick._ He dragged the mop in circles, dancing with it and quietly singing to himself as if he were dancing with a prince. He didn't notice when the door opened and Bakugou stepped in. He continued his little dance for a minute more, with Bakugou there smirking.

"Looks like you're having fun."

Izuku froze, and turned slowly. "Hey Kacchan, uh, how long have you been there?" Izuku's face was red and he wore an embarrassed smile.

"For the whole last song." Bakugou was standing next to the door with his arms crossed. He was smiling. Izuku just stood there. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, um, well, you see,"

"Get to the point."

"Uh, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to, um…"'

CLIFFHANGER BITCHES


End file.
